Daytime Friends
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Friends during the day, lovers during the night. Cody/OC


**A/N- Becky before you read this, you MUST promise not to kill me. You'll see why when/if you read this. **

**XX**

**Daytime Friends**

"Will you be home tonight?" She asked in a hopeful voice. She watched him gather up his things.

"I don't think so Becky, I have to work late again tonight." He refused to look in her eyes knowing he'd see hurt there.

"When will you be home?" He hadn't been home on time in weeks.

"I'm not sure. Before morning. We are training hard." She wasn't stupid. Wrestlers didn't train hard all night long.

"Manu, I think we need to talk." Becky was tempted to call him Afa, but knew that would just upset him. He seemed to like his stage name better.

"Maybe later, I'm running late." He brushed past her with his gym bag. She stood in the same place until she heard the car start and the sound of stone beneath the tires.

He was gone.

Becky refused to let the tears fall down her face. She was stronger than this. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and scrolled to the numbers until she found the number she was looking for.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey." She said weakly. She was still fighting back the tears.

"_Are you okay?"_ He was concerned. He could hear something wrong in her voice.

"I guess. Can you come to our spot?" She was prepared to beg.

"_Is Afa gone?"_ He asked hesitantly. He knew what she wanted from him.

"Yeah, he's gone." She whispered.

"_I'll be there in ten."_ He hung up quickly. He promised himself he wasn't going to do this again. Manu was his best friend. But he needed her. Needed her more than he needed air. She just didn't know it.

She didn't want to do it either. She was lonely though and she had needs. He gave her what she needed, and more importantly, needed. She grabbed a light jacket and walked to her car. They had made a deal never to do be seen at each other's houses alone. They couldn't risks anyone seeing had their own little hideaway a few miles into the woods.

He showed up just as she was getting out of her car. So many times during the short trip here he wanted to turn around. He wanted to stop betraying his best friend. He wanted to be loyal. He couldn't bring himself to do it though.

"Where did Afa go?" He asked as he approached her.

"Apparently there was an all night training thing he had to go to." He could hear the disbelief in her voice, and could see it on her face.

"It's probably not what you think."

"I didn't come here to talk about him, Cody." She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand, leading him into the small cottage that was more of a shack.

They never talked. They never communicated, unless it was with their bodies. He could tell how she was feeling just by the way she acted. She blinked furiously when she was nervous, tucked her hair behind her hair repeatedly when she's angry, and giggles at everything when drunk. He knew too much about her, even he noticed that. Afa probably didn't even know the color of her eyes. Cody knew as well as Becky did what he was doing when he went out at night. Cody just never had the guts to tell her.

"Did you want something?" Becky asked when Cody stood there silently for a few moments not moving. She blushed when he gave her a smirk. Cody rarely smirked, so she knew that meant.

"You." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid silently beside her afterwards, neither saying anything. It was never awkward afterwards, something both were thankful for. He watched her sleep for awhile. She always so content when she slept, like she didn't have a care in the world. This was probably his favorite part of their time together. Okay, maybe not his _favorite_, but damn close.

"We can't do this anymore." Becky turned over to face him groggily.

"You've been saying that for months Cody."

"He's my best friend, since we were ten." He rubbed her arm gently giving her goosebumps.

"And he's also my fiancé." Becky reminded him. She wasn't going to be made out the bad guy in this situation. He was just as guilty.

"I'm not blaming you. Do you understand how hard it is to be around him? To listen to him talk about you? To mask the guilt inside me?"

"Yeah Cody, I actually do. I live with him, remember? Do you think I don't feel guilty when he walks through the door every night?" She snapped at him. This was how it always went.

"It's not the same. He trusts me, and when he's talking about you, all I'm thinking about is our times together!"

"How do you think it feels to have him lay in bed beside me on most nights while I'm praying that I wake up and it would be you beside me?" Becky shouted at him.

"Let's just agree that this is the last time, please? One of us are going to crack and our lives are going to crumble." He said softly pulling his hand away from her.

"Just go back to being friends..." He wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Yeah, go back to being friends when the morning light hits." Cody leaned in and kissed her for perhaps the last time.

"I have to go." She mumbled against his lips. Manu would be home in a few hours and she needed to get home.

"Just one more kiss." He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer.

"You're...the...one...that...said...this...needed...to...end." She got out in between breaths.

"I've been wrong before." He pulled the blankets back up over them. Becky went along with it. She had at least an hour to spare.

She knew this wouldn't be their last time together. She'd call him and he'd come running. He never called her, it was always the other way around. She had no problem with this, and though she wasn't sure how much longer it would last, she was content with them how things were between them right now.

Daytime friends.

And Nighttime lovers.

**X**

**A/N- I know, horrible. It could have been worse...I could have added in the actual lyrics. This was loosely based off the song "Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers" by Kenny Rogers I think. **


End file.
